Free Fur All
Free Fur All is a game made by Cartoon Network. It was released on August 20th, 2015. It is available on the Apple App Store for iPhone, iPod, iPad and on Google Play for Android devices. It is also free to play on Cartoon Network's website. For the web browser game, you are required to install Unity Web Player and Shockwave Flash in order for the game to work. Games Sample King, Way of the Bear, and Photo Finish are the only games you can play on the computer version. The rest of the games are exclusively mobile because they require tilting the screen. Photo Finish "Use stickers to help Panda maximize his selfie style." This game tasks the player with placing the correct stickers on a photo of Panda. As the game goes on, more stickers appear on the screen, making it more difficult to win. If the player does not place the stickers within a certain amount of time, the game ends. When the player places all of the stickers required, the timer resets and a new requirement is made. Way of the Bear "Help Ice Bear master all the moves in his workout routine." This game features Ice Bear doing his workout routine. In order for him to do it properly, the player is required to guide dots along a series of lines. Failing to within the time limit ends the game. Every three moves, however, the timer refills. The Wheel Deal "Steer Grizz to glory in the local race." This game features Grizzly riding a segway. You will need to guide him through the course and get him to a checkpoint before the timer runs out. However, the winding road and tires may hinder your path. If you do not reach a checkpoint when the timer runs out, the game ends. If you do reach one, more time is added. Bearista "Help Panda make it as a barista in a trendy neighborhood café." This game features Panda serving coffee, tea and hot chocolate at a coffee shop. You will need to move Panda around and pour the correct coffee into the corresponding cup. After each set of cups have been served, you will need to wipe the table using a sponge. Failing to serve everyone and wipe the table within the time limit will cause a game over, while succeeding gives you more time. Flippin' Awesome "Flip Ice Bear's world-famous pancakes to perfection." This game features Ice Bear making pancakes. The game requires you to flip a pancake a certain amount of times in the air and catching it without hitting the ceiling. Failing to do so within the time limit results in a game over, while succeeding gives you more time. Note that failing to catch a pancake does not cause a game over. Sample King "Swipe Grizz free food samples at the local market." This game features Grizzly eating free samples at the market. The game tasks the player with tossing good food at Grizzly while ignoring the bad food. Eating good food adds a little time to the timer, while eating bad food subtracts time from the timer. Eating a Honey Wasabi Gummy adds extra time to the timer. If the timer runs out, the game ends. Errors * The computer version doesn't work with some browsers, as trying to load it will only yield nothing, even with Unity and Flash installed. External Links * Free Fur All on CN's Website * Free Fur All on Apple Store * Free Fur All on Google Play Category:A to Z Category:Video Games Category:Apps Category:Browser Games Category:Mobile Games